False Feelings
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: (Ch.6 up) At the age of 14, Neji goes into coma. 2years later he awakens, but everything's changed. Expecially a relationship that could've once happened. Tenten, have you really given up on him? (NejixTenten, slight GaaraxTenten)
1. Default Chapter

False Feelings  
  
Naruto  
  
Summary: Hyuga Neji is faced with something that he'd never thought could happen to him, 'Love'. Hearing the confessions from the least expected girl on his team, he finds himself losing his train of thought the day he embarks on a high B rank mission. Receiving a surprise attack from the opponent, Neji cannot seem to focus on fighting and receives a hard blow, resolving into a coma. 2 years later he wakes up . . . (NejixTenten)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Naruto (Though I'd like to! Neji also! He's my fav character!)  
  
Author's note: I'm not sure about what Naruto and his gang's age are, but I'm guessing that it's 13ish, which makes Neji, Lee and Tenten 14 since they're a year older. This story takes palce 2 yrs later, so that makes Naruto and them 15, while Neji and gang 16. Oh! If anyone knows how the italics works, can you please tell me? I need to know for this story.  
  
Ch.1-Confessions lead to Tragedy  
  
_You said you'd come back, come back and talk to me, yet why? Why do you leave me here, by myself? Sitting by you each day, watching your still form, it breaks my heart. I keep on wondering what had happened, why'd you break your promise. You'd said you'll talk to me, about us, about how you felt, yet, you . . . you broke your promise; you left me, here. You're still alive, but just barley, the only reason why they won't pull the plug on you is because the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, doesn't want to give up. She's doing a big favor for us, for me. So Neji, you must come back, please, come back to me, it's been two years, you've been lying there in coma, without telling me the answer, leaving me, in nothingness . . .  
_  
A young 16 yr. old, raven-haired girl with her hair done up in two small buns on top of her head smiled one last time as she slowly got up off the stool, which she sat on, beside Hyuga Neji's still life form that laid on the large white hospital bed. Tears had started to form in the young teenager's chocolate brown eyes, blurring her vision, but she suppressed them, continuing to smile lightly towards the boy who she had loved, so deeply. Gathering up all her energy, the Jounin slowly brought her hands up, towards the ribbon that held up her hair. Pulling it out with such regretfulness, she felt as a small tear of sadness escape her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away, feelings as her long raven black hair tumble down upon her shoulders. Brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear, the teenager slowly bent over towards her once cold-hearted comrade, placing a soft gentle kiss upon her friend's bare forehead, which held the cursed seal on it.  
  
Biting her lower lip as she stood back straight up, she let off a soft unhappy sigh as she glanced one last time towards the figure. Today was the day where everything was going to change, today; she was going to move on, to forget about him. It had been two years already, since the tragic incident, leading to Neji's state in coma, and after all these years, she had waited, waited for him and only him, yet, it was time to move on, she had to move on.  
  
"Let's go Lee," The Jounin stated as best as she could, but she couldn't keep her voice from croaking. Looking towards her comrade who stood a few feet away from her, leaning against the doorway casually, she forced a smile upon her tired face, "It's time to move on"  
  
The short black haired teenager just nodded slightly, his eyes full of worry and concern for the distressed girl, "Tenten if you-"  
  
"No Lee" Interrupting the Jounin in a midway sentence, she looked down towards the marble floor, "I made a choice already and I don't want to go back on it! I-"Small tears started to stain the marble floor, and she quickly rubbed her eyes, trying her best to suppress any more tears that would flow, "I-"  
  
Feeling as her knee's weaken, she slowly sunk down upon the cold floor, hugging her knee's tightly against her chest, feeling as warm tears seep through her black shorts, staining them. Sensing as a warm hand was placed over her shoulder, she was grateful but she quickly shrugged it off. Comfort wasn't what she wanted right now, what she wanted to know is if the decision she made was a good one, if she did what was right, moving on and forgetting about him.  
  
======== Flashback ========  
  
_"Hey Neji, do you think I can talk to you for a moment?" 14 yr old Tenten asked happily as she rolled back and forth on her heels, hands clasped together behind her back.  
  
Watching as the new Chuunin just give her a blank expression, she quickly took a hold of his arm and dragged him away from the small party, which they were celebrating for the Neji, dragging him outside in the barley lit street.  
  
"What is it?" Neji asked in his usual cold manner, brushing her hand off of his arm as his pure white eyes looked up at the dark night sky, watching as the star's shone brightly.  
  
"I-" Tenten paused as she tried to remember her quest that needed to be accomplished today, her quest to tell Hyuga Neji about her true feelings for him, "I . . . erm . . ." Having absolutely no clue how she was going to do this, Tenten shyly looked downwards towards the cement ground, feeling Neji's gaze upon her  
  
"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going back in" Neji stated as he started walking back inside the small restaurant which Gai-sensai was treating them to, for becoming new Chuunin's. Feeling as a warm hand grabbed upon his wrist, Neji quickly turned around, angry eyes upon the raven haired girl who was wasting his time, no, this whole 'party' thing was wasting his time.  
  
"Neji" Tenten said slowly as she continued to hold onto his wrist, her brown eyes meeting his light silver ones, "People always said that you were cold-hearted, but, I don't think that about you" Tenten paused, looking for any reaction in the Hyuga member's face, finding none, she continued on. "I think that you're a nice and kind guy inside, I-"  
  
"Hmf" Neji muttered out as he looked towards the pink cheeked girl. Watching as her innocent face continue to examine him, he felt his heart beat started to pump faster, making him confused.  
  
"I like you Neji, and I hope that-" Tenten was cut off in her midway sentence by the Hyuga member of her team, who apparently still had the same expression on, which was absolutely none.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Neji asked harshly as he brushed her hand off his wrist, turning his back towards her, he started walking back towards the restaurant, "We'll talk tomorrow, after I get back from my mission"  
  
Tenten stood there, in complete silence. She was confused. When he had first asked the question and brush off her hand, she felt like her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, but afterwards, when he told her that they'll talk tomorrow, after his mission, he had started to mend back those wounds he had caused in her heart. Neji Hyuga was a confusing man.  
_  
======== End of Flashback ========  
  
"He said he'll come back," Tenten muttered under her breathe as she remembered the day she told Neji her feelings, the day before he left on the mission. Tears, continuing to flow down her once beautiful face, she abruptly turned around, unable to control her anger any longer. Looking towards Lee, who was standing behind her, her legs lying down upon the marble floor, her hands being the only things that held her up, she yelled towards the innocent boy, "He said he'd come back!! He said he would!!" Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks, "He said! He said . . ." Her voice slowly started to soften, it was unlike her to cry, but she wasn't able to control it any longer. Closing her eyes, she started to shake her head, droplets of tears soon forming a small pool of water on the marble floor.  
  
It had been 2 years, 2 full years and he still hadn't come back, still hadn't told her the answer she longed to hear! And what if he did awaken and the answer she heard wasn't the one she wanted to hear? What would happen then? She knew people called her a fool behind her back, but he was truly the one she had ever loved! Yet, the answer still remained unknown, if the answer wasn't the one she wanted to hear, she would've wasted all her time, on him.  
  
"Tenten"  
  
Hearing as her comrade's soft voice, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, watching as he slowly kneeled down, his hand cupping her chin, "Be brave"  
  
Gasping in shock as she felt the Jounin's warm embrace, she quickly recovered and hugged him back tightly, her breathing starting to recover a bit. Darkness, slowly taking over her body she soon fell unconscious in the man's arms, sleep overtaking her body.  
===================  
Ta Da!! My first chappy finished! Ta Da!! How'd you like it? I hope none of the character's are out of place, though the only one I really introduced was Tenten, Neji and Lee smiles Oh! Does anyone know how the italics work? Cuz I can never get them to work and it really sucks! Also, if you're wondering, the flashback tells us that Neji, Lee and Tenten have became Chuunin's, during a Chuunin mission is when Neji gets injured and enters coma. 2 yrs later (which is when this fic is taking place) Tenten and Lee have become Jounin's while Neji is still a Chuunin since he was in coma. Also, I'm going to start giving off bits and pieces of information in the later chapters that tell you what happened during the mission, so don't worry! smiles  
  
Rikku42  
  
Remember to review! Please and thank you! Hope you like my fic! Suggestions are welcome too! Also plz explain (if you know) how the italics work! Please and thank you very very very much!!


	2. Love is a hard game to play

False Feelings  
  
Naruto  
  
Summary: Hyuga Neji is faced with something that he'd never thought could happen to him, 'Love'. Hearing the confessions from the least expected girl on his team, he finds himself losing his train of thought the day he embarks on a high supposedly 'B' rank mission. Receiving a surprise attack from the opponent, Neji cannot seem to focus on fighting and receives a hard blow, resolving into a coma. 2 years later he wakes up . . . (NejixTenten)  
  
Disclaimer: No, do not own Naruto (Oh! Neji I wished I owned! But too bad! I don't!!)  
  
Ch.2-Love is a hard game to play  
  
_"Hey Neji!" 14 yr old Tenten cried out as she ran up to the branch member of the Hyuga clan, who was preparing to set off on his mission with his team members, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto and Kiba.  
  
Watching as he slowly turned around, his light silver white eyes looking towards her in slight surprise, but it quickly faded as soon as it had appeared, "Tenten"  
  
Smiling as I heard him say my name, I looked behind him towards his team, which he was leading, asking for a silent permission for a private talk. Watching as they nodded their heads and slowly walk off, except for Naruto who didn't seem to understand had to be dragged off, I turned back my full attention to Neji, "My talk with you yesterday-" I started but was cut off  
  
"We'll talk about it after I return" The Hyuga clan member stated as he crossed his arms, his eyes showed what seemed to be slight annoyance. Neji never did like anyone or thing that took up too much of his time, unless it was something really REALLY important.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Looking up into his face I smiled, "But promise me you'll come back okay? And when you do come back, you HAVE to tell me the answer" I didn't have to do any type of handshake thing, I knew I could trust Neji, he never turned back on his words, well, at least so far he didn't  
  
Watching as Neji just look at me, eyes cocked with amusement, I sighed, wondering if he'd really make this promise with me.  
  
"Sure" Neji stated, and before I had knew it, the Hyuga member slowly brushed back my front bangs and place a soft gentle, yet warm kiss on my forehead, which was suppose to hold my forehead protector, but since I was in such a rush this morning to get up and meet up with Neji, I had totally forgot it in m room, a bad mistake for a ninja, "I'll come back and tell you"  
  
Hearing as his soft sweet gentle words, I could feel myself melt down right there and then, but I held my ground, smiling at him genuinely, "It's a promise!"  
_  
------  
  
Tenten jumped out of his bed, eyes wide in fright. Breathing heavily, and covered in sweat, the 16 yr old girl's mind replayed back the dream he had a couple minutes ago. It was a dream about the past, about what had happened just before Neji had left for his mission. Shaking her head viciously while causing sweat to fly off her raven black hair, she stopped, hands placed into two fists as she tried desperately to stop the black and white images of the past from flowing back into her mind. Tears slowly started to form in her chocolate brown eyes but she pressed them back. She didn't want to remember this memory, not when she finally took up her courage to forget about her light silver-eyed companion.  
  
Slowly controlling back her breathing, she touched her forehead where Neji had kissed her 2 yrs ago before he had left her on the mission. Feeling that it was covered in sweat, she quickly got up off her bed. Glancing at the clock that stood nearby, she sighed and continued her way towards the washroom where she would clean herself up, and of course, to try and get rid of the memory of Neji.  
  
Exiting out of the washroom with a happy smile on her face, Tenten stretched out her arms in front of her as she walked back towards her room, preparing for another day of missions and such. Glancing at her closet, which held her new clothes, she quickly took out her usual pink vest, but then instantly paused. Sighing at her usual mistake, she placed it back in her closet and took out a blue and white spaghetti strap tang top, which reached from her lower neckline to the upper part of her stomach, leaving her stomach completely uncovered, and a pair of black knee-high shorts.  
  
Ever since a month ago when she declared that she was going to move on, Tenten had forcefully tried to appear different. She changed her attitude slightly and tried a different outlook by wearing different styles of clothes and a different way of putting up her hair. After a few weeks of trying different things, Tenten had finally decided to ditch her old style of hair and instead, put it up in two front low ponytails letting it rest upon her shoulders.  
  
Glancing at herself in the mirror, Tenten them placed on her final feature of her new appearance, a smile. A smile was actually used as a mask for Tenten, letting others think that she was very happy and had forgotten about the past, but really, on the inside, she still hurt, a lot. A true genuine smile had never escaped Tenten's lips after Neji's incident; it was like she had completely forgotten how it was to smile anymore.  
  
"Okay! Tenten is ready to go!" Smiling to herself in the mirror, she started to rock back and forth on her heels, still peering at herself in the mirror, wondering why she was even acting this way. Oh yes, to move on, that was the reason.  
  
"Oi! Tenten!" Glancing over towards the familiar voice, Tenten smiled as she looked over towards the short black haired boy who was still, after 2 yrs, dressed in a complete green outfit.  
  
"Hey Lee" Greeting him with a wave of her hand, Tenten quickly jogged over towards her comrade, noticing that there usual Gai-sensai wasn't there she quickly asked, "Where's the green beast?"  
  
Watching as Lee gave her a glare, she quickly corrected herself, "I mean, what happened to Gai-sensai?"  
  
Although they were Jounin's, Gai-sensai still loved to instruct them so they decided to enjoy the time they had with him. He even still gave them small training lessons if he wasn't busy from missions of course.  
  
"He's off at a mission, so he won't be able to train us today" Lee stated, then pointing a finger towards Tenten's clothes he added, "Gai-sensai doesn't approve of you wearing your 'new' style of clothes for training"  
  
Tenten shrugged, "That's the green beas- Cough Cough- his problem"  
  
Lee raised his eyebrow at the mention of Gai-sensai's new nickname, made by Tenten of course 'Green Beast', "You really sure you want to move on away from Neji, Tenten?"  
  
Tenten froze, then placed her false smile upon her face, trying to make it as genuine as possible, that was, if she could even remember how it felt the last time she smiled or laughed genuinely, "I'm fine, I just want to change a little okay? It's no biggie"  
  
Watching as her companion just look at her, totally serious in his eyes, Tenten sighed. She never could lie nor fool Lee, she had known him for half her life time, so he knew the best of her, maybe even better than her parents who never did seem to spend any time with her. Exactly why she'd move out on her own and lived in her own place.  
  
"I still miss him Lee" Tenten stated slowly, her finger twirling around a lock of black hair that hung down upon her shoulders from her front low ponytail, "But, I want to move on, it's been a month since the last time I visited him, and my heart aches to see him, but I won't"  
  
"But why?! You love him! and who knows? Maybe he feels the same about you!" Lee stated as he started fuming. Lee never did get over Sakura from Team 7, although she had denied him a few times, he still thought he had a chance, which was what Tenten envied about Lee, he never gave up.  
  
"I'm not like you Lee, I don't have a strong heart, I can't handle it if it's broken" Tenten slowly explained, she didn't like talking about this, she felt like running away, away from this whole mess and forget about everything and everyone, but her foot stayed where it was, disobeying her orders, "Love, for me, is a hard game to play, I know how to break people's hearts, but I don't know if I can take the pain"  
  
Lee just nodded his head slightly, looking down upon the dirt ground below; he started digging his toe in it, forming a small hole.  
  
"I even go to the hospital sometimes, but each time I'm in front of his door, I pause and run away, I don't think I'd be able to take the pain if he awakens and tells me what I fear most, that he doesn't like me" Tenten stated, letting out a deep breathe she didn't know she was holding, her heart felt less heavy right now, being able to tell out her feelings to someone really did lessen the strain, "If he told me that, I would've wasted 2 yrs of my life already waiting for him, and to hear that he doesn't like me after waiting for him, I'll just fall down and crumble"  
  
"Wasting 2 yrs of your life for someone, someone that you really love, isn't that worth it though?"  
  
Looking up at the sound of the voice I just smiled, "It is if you know that the person loves you back. All I want to do is move on, I know that you probably think I'm giving up on him, and well, your right, that is practically the truth" Turning back towards him with light smile, I took on my cheery voice and added, "Let's go somewhere less public"  
  
At the hospital   
  
Opening his eyes slightly to the bright rays of the summer sun, Hyuga Neji blinked a few times, gaining back his full vision. Looking around the unfamiliar room with his light silvery white eyes, Neji found himself in a white painted room, a glass window sliding door towards his left that would possibly lead him towards the deck, while a solid white door was towards his right.  
  
Yawning slightly, Neji found his body felt uncomfortably stiff and firm. Trying to move his left hand up to block the bright rays of sunlight from glaring into his eyes, he quickly found that he couldn't control it. Hyuga Neji could not control his body. Information slowly sinking into his mind, he quickly tried to scream, yell, anything, but found out the only noise that came out seemed to be a high pitched noise.  
  
For once in his lifetime, Neji's eyes went wide in shock, alarm and mostly, fear.

==============================================  
  
Okie! Here's my 2nd chapter of my fic! I hope you like it! Also, thanks for the reviews! This story is going at a very slow pace, and I'm sorry for it. At first when I wrote this fic I thought 'Oh my god! This is going to be SO good!' but then after writing this chapter, I didn't think so anymore. I don't know if my later chapters are going to get any better than this one, so I guess it's a 'read one your own choice' type of thing, but I decided to warn you now instead of later cuz I didn't want you to be disappointed. I'll try my best to write a good fic, but I dunno if it's turn out. Anyway, I'll try to add more action in it in the later chapters, but just to tell you, my battling scene's aren't going to be that great since I'm not so great at them (If you read my Selphie's Dairy fic about FF8, I think you'd know what I mean, unless you think they were good, then I have no comment) But anyway, hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think about this. I'll also try to add the other characters in some more. Oh! Also, about the whole age thing, I decided to make Neji, Tenten and Lee 16 instead of 15, so I hope that dosen't confuse you guys too much (I got a review saying that they were actually 13, so 2 yrs later would mean they're actually 15) Don't forget to Read and Review!!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Sorry if any characters or OOC! Read and review plz!!  
  
Also, story updates might be a bit slow, I have to focus on my upcoming exams!


	3. You're awake, but I'm Leaving

**Disclaimer**: Nope, the last time i checked do not own Naruto

**Ch.3- You're awake, but I'm leaving  
**  
_Laughter  
  
Blood  
  
Screaming  
  
It was all heard as pools of thick red liquid surrounded the misty terrain ground as mixtures of green, orange and gray were collided into large trees, causing the trunks to splinter and vicious rustling from the falling leaves. Three were down, and there were two more to go.  
  
"NARUTO!" 14-year-old Hyuuga Neji, hollered out through the misty fog of the forest as I wiped the blood running down my lip with the sleeve of my blood-covered clothing, my eyes glancing towards the fallen boy, his dirt stained jacket and pants laid motionless on the ground. Swearing under my rapid breathing as no reply was heard, my eyes fixed with anger and seething determination as I glared towards my enemy. It was only Shikamaru and me left, the rest had fallen down, unconscious from the blow.  
  
"It's no use Neji! They're down!!"  
  
Swearing once again, I looked over towards my partner form the corner of my eye, my gaze never fully leaving my enemy. Watching as the Shadow controller avoided the demon ninja's claws, I gritted my teeth. If Shikamru even got one swipe on him from the enemy's claws, he would be done for. The weapon had a high concentration of poison in them mixed with a slight sleep potion, and even one small prickle would mean death.  
  
"Dammit" Glaring back towards my enemy, I clenched my fist together in rage, "Sorry Tenten, I might be able to come back," I muttered under my breath as I charged towards my enemy, glaring into his black and red eyes, the eyes of the Sharingan. Moving quickly towards the left to escape the enemy's fast fist, I grinned slightly to myself. It was game over; he was in my territory, "Hakke Rokujyu Yonshou / Jyukenhou Hakke 64 Shou!!"  
_  
--------  
  
Neji's pure white eyes went wide in shock as he remembered the events that followed, and they weren't nice ones. Trying to focus his attention back upon the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who stood beside his bed, he bit his lower lip. At least not all his muscles were unusable.  
  
"You've been out cold for 2 years Neji" The Fifth said slowly concern in her voice as she placed herself upon the small stool that stood by his bed, "So it's quite normal that your muscles have gotten weary, but you don't have to worry, we'll have special medical treatments for you that will help you gain back control"  
  
Neji closed his eyelids for a couple of seconds before opening them back up again, tell her that he understood. Glancing around the silent room, the branch Hyuuga member couldn't help but notice that none of his teammates were here, especially 'her'  
  
Like she had read his mind, Tsunade answered Neji's question slowly, she had known what had been happening to Tenten this last month, "Your group members . . . Tenten . . . I'll inform them about your presence"  
  
Catching onto the short pauses in her reply, Neji couldn't help but become suspicious. Something was different, and catching as Tsunade's eyes instantly turned away from his when they met, his suspicions were approved.  
  
=======  
  
"A mission to the Sand country?" Tenten asked in disbelief as her eyes shimmered with joy. The Sand and Leaf Country had long ago established back their trust for each other, after Orochimaru's attack a few years back; so now, shinobi's from both countries were allowed to depart back and forth.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama wishes for you to deliver this letter to the Kazekage" Shizune reconfirmed the mission once again as she patted the younger girl on the head. She knew what had been going on between Tenten and the branch member of the Hyuuga clan, damn, everyone knew!  
  
"Hokage-sama, wants me too?" Tenten asked once again, amazed. The Hokage, Tsunade, wanted her, Yumiko Tenten (I made her last name up) to deliver a message to the Sand?  
  
"Yes Tenten"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes, Tsuande asked you to go and deliver the message"  
  
The 16 year old girl squealed happily as she jumped up and down slightly. This was her very first mission by herself! And it was to the Sand also! She always did want to see how the Sand country looked like.  
  
Shizune couldn't help but smile lightly as she examined the raven- haired beauty. Yes, from 2 years ago, she had defiantly changed, a lot. Sighing, she turned her eyes towards the nearby window that stood just behind her.  
  
She understood why Tsunade had decided to send Tenten off; she had the same experience years ago. But wouldn't it be better if Tenten just figured out her own feelings by herself? Sending her off would only mean giving her more time to run away from her feelings, and it also meant that she wouldn't know that Neji was awake until she came back, which could be a month from now, considering what Tsunade had written in the letter. Training huh? She wanted Tenten to go get some training done in the sand. But what would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing, besides maybe a good ninja, but what about Tenten's feelings when she got back wasn't-  
  
Shizune's thoughts were cut short by a finger tapping her shoulder, turning around, she smiled, "Is something wrong Tenten?"  
  
"Um, Yes," Tenten couldn't help but start rocking back and forth on her heels, "When will I leave? How long will I have to be in the Sand country for?"  
  
"You should leave by tomorrow or the day after," Shizune sighed, why was she doing this? She didn't even approve of it, "You'll most likely be staying in the Sand for a month"  
  
"A MONTH?!"  
  
"Tsunade wishes for you to train in the Sand Village to become a much stronger ninja than you already are right now"  
  
Tenten cocked her eyebrows. Did she mean that Tsuande didn't think that she was qualified or strong enough to be a ninja? "I see . . ."  
  
Shizune could tell there was doubt in the younger girl's voice, "The Fifth, wishes to have some very strong and great ninjas to become ANBU's, we have recently had a shortage of ANBU's" Okay, so maybe it wasn't all the truth, nor was it all lies, but this excuse would work . . . for now.  
  
Tenten's chocolate brown eyes instantly shimmered as she heard the words 'very strong and great ninjas' Excusing herself from the room, Tenten instantly ran back home to pack her stuff. The sooner she got going, the better.  
  
===  
  
Tsunade quietly excused herself from the room, as she watched Gai and his student Lee walk into the barley lite hospital room. Closing the door behind her, she let off a small gentle smile, knowing that Neji would not be able to see Tenten until a month from now. That was, if he could control himself before then.  
  
Why she had sent Tenten off to the Sand? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that Tenten needed more time to think and to look at the world around her before making a decision. That's what she, Tsunade, needed when she was years younger, but that peaceful time for her to think never came; no one ever gave her such time. No one cared for her, that's why. She didn't want Tenten to make rushed decisions that was the reason she had sent her off, yes . . . that was the reason.  
  
=====================  
  
My 3rd chapter!! Yay! Finally finished!! I kind of have some stuff planned out for this fic, but not all.  
  
If you're still confused as why I decided to have Tsunade sent Tenten off it was because she thought that Tenten needed more time to think about everything before making rushed decisions (like forgetting about Neji and everything). That's what Tsunade thinks, but Shizune thinks different. She thinks that Tsunade is only giving Tenten more time to run away from her problems.  
  
Anyways, I hope everything made sense and wasn't too confusing. I hope none of the characters are OOC! Anyways, please don't forget to review!  
  
Rikku42  
  
Oh yes I almost forgot! I'm planning to put Gaara in my story, but is Gaara a year younger than Naruto and them? Cuz that's what I've heard, but I always thought Gaara was older . . . Hmm, if you know can you please tell me? Please and thank you!! (o-o)


	4. I’m lost in the tragic past

**Chapter Summery**: Tenten leaves the Vilalge of Leaf and is now on her way to the Sand. But one the way, there'd be an adventure she'll never forget . . .  
  
**Disclaimer:** You can already tell I don't own Naruto and I don't. Why? My writing sucks! Well, this chapter is a bad one I find . . .  
  
**Ages:**   
Neji-16   
Tenten-16   
Lee-16   
**Gaara**-17 (I know that it's wrong, but I always thought he was older)  
  
**Ch4- I'm lost in the tragic past**  
  
Tenten smiled happily to herself as she continued her way towards the Sand Country, skipping along with a slight bounce in each of her steps as she adjusted the fairly large knapsack upon her shoulders. If one was suppose to go to another country to train for a month, one should bring many clothes right? Well, that's what she thought.  
  
Hearing as a small chirp come form up above her, her chocolate brown eyes glazed into the cloudless blue sky, watching as a small snow-white bird fly up above her. Smiling slightly, she let off a loud sigh as her eyes looked back down upon the dirt path she was taking, it was obvious that sadness had overtaken the girl.  
  
A single snow-white bird was able remind her of such sad memories, was she that weak that she couldn't change herself? Why had fate make Neji leave her just when she got up the courage to tell him her feelings? Why was the world like this? WHY?!  
  
Stopping in the middle of the dirt pathway, head facing down, she heard as the trees rustled softly around her as a soft breeze of wind come along. Tenten shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of those unhappy memories that had suddenly overcome her, but it was no use. Her body had started to shake, and she instantly brought her hands upwards so they rested upon her bare shoulders. It wasn't like she was shaking for fear or anger, she was . . . sad. Even after a month of trying to escape that sadness, it was no use. But why? How come such things had to happen to her and no one else? Why was life so cruel?!  
  
Tears were now straining to fall, but she suppressed them, gritting her teeth in anger. If love was such a harsh game to play, she'll never play it again. **Never**.  
  
Soft rustling in the bushes brought Tenten back into realization and her hand instantly went over towards where her shuriken holster, taking out 2 shurikens just in case.  
  
"My. My. My, what do we have here?"  
  
Tenten frowned in disgust as she heard that cold heartless sly voice, watching as a fairly large man appear from behind the bushes, his face was covered by the shadows of the trees.  
  
"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all by yourself"  
  
A different voice, it was sly and sharp. She was most likely facing off not one, but a group of men.  
  
"I think the little lady needs some companions, don't you think Boss?"  
  
Gripping her hands into a fist of anger, she threw the 2 shurikens toward the man who had suggested that stupid idiotic suggestion, pinning him against the tree, "I'm fine, thank you very much" She spat out, her eyes narrowing. Taking out a kunai from her back pocket thingy, she watched as they emerged from the shadows. In total a group of five men excluding the idiot whom was pinned against the tree, she would be able to handle them.  
  
"My, she's a rough one?" The 'Boss' stated, licking his lower lip. He was quite large, maybe in his early twenties or so, with sharp emerald eyes and ruffled chestnut brown hair, a grin plastered over his face. He seemed young compared to his companions, but his arm full of scars showed her he had earn his place in the gang.  
  
"Leave unless you want to die" Teten stated harshly as she watched the group of men surrounding her, getting into her fighting stance, her hands out in front of her holding the kunai, she watched as the 'Boss' just smirk, making her cock her eyebrows.  
  
"We've already got you right where we want you"  
  
Rustling could be heard from the ground beneath her, she tried to jump away from the spot but it was already too late. Hands had grabbed upon her heels, allowing her no movement. Chocolate brown eyes showing a tint of fear, she swore under her breath, watching as the group slowly start to approach her.  
  
"Damn it"  
  
====== Back at Konoha ===  
  
The pure white eyes of the Hyuuga Clan looked around the barley lite hospital room, his eyes landing upon his teacher and comrade, but something was wrong, something was missing, more preciously, **someone** was missing. He wanted to speak out and ask, but the only sound that came out was a high- pitched squeak that even him, himself couldn't stand the sound of.  
  
"Neji"  
  
The sound of a rough voice caught his attention and he looked towards his same old green outfit teacher, Gai.  
  
"I'm so glad that your back!!" A river of tears escaped the green teacher's eyes, flowing freely down his cheeks, "We've missed you so much!"  
  
Neji looked towards his teacher in a cold heartless stare, Gai never changed. Letting off a soft sigh (at least he was able to do that), the branch Hyuuga member looked towards his comrade, maybe Lee was able to answer his silent question.  
  
"Neji, it's a long time since I've talked to you"  
  
[Question: Where's Tenten. Answer: NOW] Neji thought as he just calmly nodded his head, well at least tried to.  
  
"Yes! It's been a long time since our group has finally had a time to come back together!!"  
  
Yep, there goes the enthusiastic Gai again. Something's just never change.  
  
"Tenten, she's-" Lee stated quietly as his eyes looked down upon the marble floor, remembering the incident that had happened just a month ago. But before Lee was able to get any further, his idol had interrupted him.  
  
"Yes!! Once you are better we shall all go to Ichikaru Ramen!"  
  
[Damn you Gai! DAMN YOU!!]  
  
===== Outskirts of the Sand Country ====  
  
A red haired 17 year-old boy sighed as he continued to walk aimlessly around the outskirts of the village. Why was he here? He didn't understand it himself. All he knew was that he had an urge to go walk in the outskirts of the village, and he did as he wished. No one dared to appose him, except for Temari who had said:  
  
_ "No! It's dangerous in the outskirts of the village! You are **not **going!"  
_  
But luckily his brother, Kankuro, had opposed Teamari and taken on his side:  
  
_ "Gaara's old enough to take care of himself, he's 17. Let him go wherever he wants"_  
  
Yes, after Kankuro had said that, his older siblings had gotten into quite a big fight, but in the end Temari had won, but stated that Kankuro was right. It was quite weird actually.  
  
Shrugging it off, Gaara of the Sand continued his way along the dirt pathway, watching and hearing as the trees around him rustled ever so slightly as the soft summer breeze brushed past them. Yes, this was summer, boring, boring and boring, even the missions now seemed boring. Nothing exciting to do, no blood to shed, well, not that he was able to shed any anyways, he had his ultimate defense and no one was able to get through that . . . well, besides Naruto but he was a different story. No one besides 'him' was able to make him shed blood. Speaking of Naruto, it was because of him that Gaara had changed ever so slightly, nothing on the outside, but on the inside. He was able to express his feelings a bit better, but he would never **'love'**. Loving meant sadness and sadness meant hurt, and he did not want to be hurt mentally in any way again. No never he-  
  
Yelling  
  
Screaming  
  
Cries for help  
  
They were heard in the distant road ahead, causing Gaara to stop for a split second. That voice seemed familiar . . . kind of . . . like he had heard it before. But where? He hadn't interacted with anyone outside (for most of them ran away from him) for a while, more precisely 3 years ago during the Chuunin Exam at the Hidden Leaf, but that was long ago.  
  
Screaming could still be heard in the distant, making Gaara frown. Well, there goes his peace and silence.  
  
Deciding to go check things out, he picked up his pace and continued along the road. Eyes narrowing as he saw dark figures up ahead. But one thing was for sure; 3 men were pinning down a girl, while the other 2 seemed to be on guard.  
  
[Perverts] Gaara thought silently to himself as he slowed down his pace, but continued on forward. He was Gaara of the Sand, no one dared to oppose him, and if they ever were so foolish enough to, death awaited them.  
  
Peering closer towards the girl, whom now seemed to be screaming, Gaara stopped for a split second [Raven black hair tied into two front pigtails] Gaara's brow ceased, "That tells me a lot" he mumbled under his breathe sarcastically.  
  
Feeling as curiosity overcame him for the first time since . . . well, since yesterday after the incident with the weird looking Panda cookie jar, the red haired gourd boy slowly crept over towards where the trees lay, moving closer towards the scene from there. The two standing on guard still didn't seem to notice him, actually they seemed to be focused on something else, the girl.  
  
"Idiotic fools" Gaara mumbled as he continued to watch the scene and it wasn't a good one. Why didn't he go out and save that girl? Well, he didn't exactly wish nor want to be part of another's business. It was stupid, idiotic and gay to just jump into someone else's business before knowing what was going on, so Gaara had decided to stay back and watch for a while, gathering some information.  
  
[Let's see, Raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a very strong voice] Gaara's brow ceased, [Do I know her? She seems familiar in a way . . .]  
  
Deciding to saveher **first **and ask questions** later** for it seemed like she was in trouble, Gaara slowly emerged from the bushes, his eyes casting off a disgusted look.  
  
[They still don't seem to notice me] Gaara cocked his eyebrows ever so slightly, arms crossed in front of him. What? Should he make some sort of greeting now? Like: "Hey guys! What's up?" Okay, no, that would be just loud and stupid, exactly what Naruto would say (I **don't** mean to say Naruto's stupid!!!!! Sorry Naruto!)  
  
"Get off of her"  
  
Oh, now that was a much better greeting, cold and harsh, exactly like him . . . well, it was more like his old self, but people never cared for him, why should he care for others?  
  
"And who do you think you are?" One of the guys on guard asked. Wearing a red bandana, he held what looked like staff, with a sharp blade connected to the end of it.  
  
Gaara smirked. Amazing, someone didn't recognize him, that was a first, "Who I am does not matter to you, **get off her**"  
  
The two guys on guard just looked at each other, a sly grin plastered upon their faces as both nodded in unison.  
  
"I said: '**GET OFF OF HER'**" Gaara's patience was running low and he didn't like repeating himself. Sheesh, why was he here anyways? Oh yeah, to save that girl and see why she looked so familiar to him.  
  
Watching as the two men ran towards him in a quick pace, the Sand Demon grinned, Oh, this was getting better than expected. The man in the bandana ran behind him, jabbing his weapon towards where Gaara's back lay, but he was too slow and Gaara's ultimate defense acted up, blocking the attack with its sand. The other man was standing in front of Gaara, doing a bunch of seals, but he never got to finish them.  
  
"Dessert Coffin" Gaara summoned up the sand from his gourd, making it wrap around his enemy like a snake. Surrounding him so no movement was allowed.  
  
"Dessert Grave-yard!" Gaara clenched his fist together, making a it rain blood. Yes, Naruto might have changed him slightly on the inside, but Gaara still had the thirst for blood.  
  
The man behind Gaara whom was attacking him instantly stopped as he watched the Ninjutsu (I think it's a Ninjutsu) being preformed by Gaara who had killed his ally, and he instantly knew whom the boy was, Gaara of the Sand. Feelign as fear overcome his body, the man instantly ran away as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.  
  
[Run boy! Run!] Gaara thought as he snickered, watching as the bandana head man run away, what a nice companion he was, didn't even warn his alley's. Approaching the other three men who had finally seemed to realize he was there after seeing the rain of blood he had created, Gaara smiled, a wicked smile.  
  
"It's-That's! That's Gaara of the Sand, Boss!!" One of the men stated as he pointed a shaking finger towards him, eyes becoming distant with fear.  
  
[No, I'm your mother] Gaara thought sarcastically. When had he changed so much? It must've been all Naruto's fault, that's what.  
  
"Run for it!!!!!"  
  
The two men ran away, leaving only the 'Boss' and the unconscious almost nearly naked girl there. The Boss grinned, "Why, It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara of the Sand"  
  
Gaara snickered, "And you are?"  
  
"Kazi Kimeru" The boy answered as he licked his lower lip, gazing down at the unconscious girl, "Man, she was great, she your's?"  
  
Gaara felt like puking, this guy was a perverted man, "I just happened to pass by"  
  
"I'm glad that you did so dear Gaara, my day has become much more interesting" Kimeru stated as he took out a kunai from his bag, "I'll be known as the one who killed the 'great' Gaara, man, I'd get a good reward for this"  
  
Gaara smirked, "Only one guy was able to defeat me" he stated, "And apparently, your not him"  
  
======  
  
Hoii!!! I'm sorry for the major OOCness of Gaara! It's so hard to write him! I kinda used the excuse 'Naruto was the one who changed me' a bit too much didn't I? Well, I might make another chapter if this is really that bad. Sorry!!! Anyways, don't worry if this is really a **REALLY** bad chapter I don't mind rewriting one. But please tell me so I can do so, cuz if you don't I won't know 0 Hope you enjoyed, but if you didn't tell me.  
Oh also, if you're wondering why i made Tenten leave the Leaf and go to the Sand, it's becasue 'Love never comes that easily' right? Aslo, there will be slgith GaaraxTenten in the upcomign chapters.   
  
_** Ice Flamez**_


	5. Harsh Memories

**Chapter Summery:** More info on what happened 2 yrs ago, on the mission Neji took.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Do I own Naruto? Answer: Nope   
  
**Ages:**   
Neji-16   
Tenten-16   
Lee-16   
Gaara-17

**Things to know: [] Thoughts**

**Ch5- Harsh Memories **

_ The red and black __eyes of the Sharingan blinked in surprise, but it had quickly changed into amusement as the figure smoothly dodged the attack made by the branch member of the Hyuuga Clan._

_ Swearing under my rapid breathing, I felt as my chakra start to thin out and I quickly stole a glance towards my comrade. Finding that he was still going on, I smiled slightly, but it had all shattered when a chakra-powered blow was sent to my ribs, splattering blood onto my white robes as it sent me flying back a few feet. To stop myself from gaining any more distance from my enemy and more distance towards my fallen comrades, I kneeled down, allowing my knees to scrap along the ground to halt myself. The world beside me started to fade out as I felt myself sliding to a halting stop, but I held my ground, my hand placed upon the area of the blow, feeling as fresh red blood gushed out through my fingers. _

_ My eyes narrowing, I looked up towards my enemy with pure hatred. Seeing as amused eyes glazed down at me, I gritted my teeth. I needed a plan, and fast. Taking out four kunais I wrapped explosive seals (?) around the handle and quickly threw it towards my enemy, two behind him, trapped within the trees, and two right in front of him. Watching as they exploded, I smirked, such a simply method wouldn't work against the Sharingan but at least this diversion would gain me some time. _

_ Making sure that the scroll we were told to retrieve still laid safely inside my pocket, my lip curved upward slightly into a smile._

** =====**

Neji's eyes went wide as he once again had another image of the past battle. Scanning the room, he groaned slight as he saw that Gai was still there, talking about something. He must have drifted off when Gai had been saying some exaggerated statement again. Frowning, his eyes gazed off and looked towards the unusual silent Lee. Something was defiantly wrong.

"-yes, and she also said that you'll gain back your voice soon enough so don't worry my dear Neji, you will be up and going in no time!! and then we can all eat at Ichikaru Ramen!! Yes it will be-"

Neji instantly tuned Gai out. Didn't he already say that 'before' he dozed off into the dream world?

[Someone get this idiot out of here] Neji sighed, and his wish was granted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

Neji instantly sweat dropped as he heard Gai's singsong voice. No wonder he never had a girlfriend in his life he was an embarrassment. Really.

Watching as the door opened to reveal a nurse, Neji once again let off another sigh. At least it wasn't another annoying pest like Gai that was visiting him, but really. Where was Tenten?

"Sorry for interrupting, but the Fifth requests your presence" The nurse stated as she glided inside the room, placing down a tray on the nearby table, "Neji, you must take this drink if you want your voice back"

The nurse took out a glass cup off the tray and poured some thick greeny-brown liquid in it. Everybody's face whitened, watching as the liquid swirled around and around inside the cup.

"Ah! We'll see you later my dear Neji" Gai stated as he got off the stool, placing a firm grip upon Lee's shoulder, "Say good bye to your comrade, Lee"

"I'll . . . see you later Neji"

And with that, the enthusiastic Gai and the awkward silent Lee left the room.

=== Outside===

"Gai-sensai, why didn't you allow me to tell Neji where Tenten was?" Lee asked, his voice timid as he looked up towards his gleaming idol.

"Ah, What Neji needs to focus on right now is regaining back his strength, telling him about Tenten will only be a diversion for him"

"But . . ."

Gai looked down at his favorite student with warm caring eyes, "We'll tell him when he'd ready" He patted Lee gently on the back, "Right now, we should go see what the Fifth wishes to talk to us about"

[I have a bad feeling about this . . .] Gai shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as he continued his way proudly to the Fifth Hokage's office.

=== Back at the Sand ====

The fight between Gaara and Kimeru ended in about 10 minutes after it had started. Why? Gaara had captured Kimeru in his sand and was doing the 'Dessert Grave-yard' technique, and it had succeeded . . . if you called making a piece of a thick tree trunk spilt into many small pieces a success. Apparently, Kimeru had thought before hand about that battle and was two steps ahead of Gaara, allowing him to escape without any harm. (Sorry, I wasn't in the mood of writing the battle scene, but I can if you wish, just state it in your review)

[Fool, he was scared of me. Like everybody else was. Scared of Death] Gaara thought as he shook his head, approaching the unconscious girl slowly, pausing before her. His eyes lingering her body, he swiftly took off his cloak, which he was wearing, and wrapped it around the girl, covering any unnecessary parts. Standing back upright, Gaara continued to examine the girl, his jade eyes piercing down at her, [Guess I should bring her back, maybe Temari can take care of her] Gaara thought as a frown escaped his lips. How troublesome, maybe Temari was right, he shouldn't have gone out here.

Sighing, the 17 year-old red head slowly bent down and swiftly picked her up, allowing her head to rest against his chest. Frowning slightly, Gaara paced his way back towards the village, hoping that no villagers would see him along the way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ah, he, he. Sorry for Gaara being OOC again. I'll try my best to make him not OOC, but it's hard. Sorry!!! Oh, and if you want me to write the battle scene between Gaara and Kimeru, please state it in your review :P Umm, and about Neji, I'll defiantly make him see back Tenten, but what I want him to regain back his strength before he goes and see her. I already have some things planned out so don't worry. There defiantly be more Gaara and Tenten moments later on, so please don't say that I didn't warn you and flame me or something. Sorry for the short chapter, can't seem to think recently.

** Also, Thanks for everyone who was so supportive about how Gaara was okay being OOC. I'll try my best to write him better!! Also, thanks for all the reviews!!! **

_** Chibi Tenten**_


	6. Meet

**Chapter Summery:** Tenten is now in the Sand country and is having a hard time because of Gaara's silent 'I-hate-you' type of mode, but what's happing back in the Leaf when she's out there in the Sand?

**Disclaimer:** No, do not own Naruto nor do i won the song '1000 words' that i have placed below.   
  
**Ages:**   
Neji-16   
Tenten-16   
Lee-16   
Gaara-17

**Things to know:**

[] Thoughts

****

**Ch.6-Meet**

_It was dark, lonely and silent. The streets were almost deserted in the Hidden Village of Leaf, with the exception of one or few drunken people walking around aimlessly, singing what seemed to be a lullaby of some sort. _

_Plop! _

_Plop!_

_Small raindrops started to fall down from the dark rain clouds that hovered above us, and I sighed. It had been almost 2 weeks since Neji left the village, and there were still no signs of him. _

_"Hurry! Get the Medical nin's!" _

_Watching and hearing as a group of Jounin's rush past at a quick speed, their feet stomping upon the puddles of rain that laid peacefully on the ground, I felt as my brow ceased slightly. It was a peaceful, yet rainy day, so what might have happened? _

_I knew it was wrong of me to do so, but I couldn't help it and I stopped on of the Jounin's who seemed to be rushing towards the West Gate. _

_"Excuse me, but what's happened?" I asked as I revealed myself from beneath the Ichikaru Ramen stand, where I had apparently been to hide from the light sprinkling of rain, which now seemed to be pouring rain instead._

_"A group of Chuunin's seem to have been injured badly" The Jounin replied in a rushed voice, his dark eyes looking towards the West Gate in a hurried manner, "They were just spotted by a group of ANBU's and we brought back to the village"_

_I felt as my breathing stopped of a second, [A group of Chuunins . . . it couldn't be . . .] My heart stopped, and I was stuck in a mixture of fear and confusion, "Was . . . was a Hyuuga member in that group?" My voice seemed to have stuttered, but I couldn't control myself, I was shaking slightly, in fear, in horror, but mostly, in pain._

_"I'm sorry to say this, but apparently so" The Jounin replied, and I felt his gaze staring straight at me, "Sorry, but I'm in an emergency, if you have any more questions go and check out the situation, and help out if you can" _

_He dashed off into the distance, leaving me alone, in shock and out in the freezing rain. _

_[Neji, please be alright-] I thought as my legs started running, slowly at first than gaining speed at the passing time, the world outside becoming distant and silent from me, [-Because I love you]_

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

=======

Tenten woke up with a startled at the sudden recall of her past memory. Chocolate Brown Eyes showing tears that were on the brim of falling, she quickly suppressed them, closing her eyes to the outside world as she collect her thoughts together. Remembering a song she used to hear on the radio, she quickly sang it to herself. Unnoticing neither the room that she was in nor the pair of Jade eyes that we fixed upon her. She was in her own world now, her head faced downwards towards the blankets, slowly singing the words of the song.

**1000 Words (English version) **

(This song if from the Game Final Fantasy X-2 and I think this is a very good song for this fic, also, the lyrics might not be correct --')

_I know that your hiding things,_

_Using gentle words to shout to me,_

_If words were like a dream,_

_But dreams can never fool me, _

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say, goodbye before you left,_

_But I was listening,_

_You'd fight your battles far from me,_

_Far too easily,_

_Save your tears cuz I'll come back,_

_I could hear that you whisper as you walked through that door,_

_But still I swore,_

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages,_

_Shouting might've been the answer,_

_What if I cried my eyes out, and begged you not to be part._

_But now I'm not afraid, to say, what's in my heart,_

_So a 1000 words, have never been spoken,_

_They'll fly to you_

_Has he known of the time,_

_And distance holding you,_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a 1000 words,_

_One thousand confessions_

_Were 'fraid of you_

_And he knows about the pain_

_You're feeling far away_

_They'll hold you forever!!!_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_And I often say, I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me always_

_I still hate you say_

_Wait for me all right you whisper_

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor,_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages_

_Waiting might've been the answer_

_But if I hung my head, and say that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough, to know it's not too late_

_Cuz a 1000 words_

_Call out through the ages,_

_They'll fly- _

A loud cough was heard from nearby and Tenten instantly opened back her eyes to see that a small tear mark had stained the blue blankets surrounding her. Glaring up towards the direction of the sound, she saw an older boy leaning against the wall with flaming red hair and a mark on the side of his forehead that stated, 'Love'.

"Gaara!" Tenten cried out as she remembered whom the boy was. Glancing around the room, she found herself in a sand colored room with bits and pieces of furniture here and there. A large window right beside the bed where she sat upon, "Where arm I? What happened . . ." The raven-haired weapon master paused at her own question, [I was weak damn it! I was weak so they . . .] Tenten swallowed a fairly large lump in her throat as her hands clenched upon the sky blue blanket that laid around her. Sniffling back tears that were emerging once again, she clenched her teeth, looking at Gaara with a stern face, "So, you want to ganna give me an answer"

"First of all, who are **you**, second of all, why are **you** here" Gaara countered her questions with his own. He never was the type to explain things. Man! He didn't even get why he had saved her!

The 16 year old Jounin cocked her eyebrows slightly, "I asked first so answer my question, **Where am I? ** And also, why are you, Gaara of the Dessert, here?"

"As much as I like eating **desserts**, I don't want to become one " Gaara grumbled out under his breath, before correcting the girl in a louder voice, "It's **Garra of the Desert**"

"Fine Gaara of the **Desert**, where am I and why are you here?"

[You're in the North Pole with the great big Santa Claus and little green elves dancing around the workshop] Gaara thought sarcastically, "Can't you figure it out? You're in the **Sand country**, in **my** house, in **my** bed"

Tenten frowned at how he had to amplify the fact that she was in **his** bed. Deciding to see just piss him off like he did to her, she pretended that she didn't notice the fact, "Okay, fine and how were you . . ."

"I saved you from those guys. Okay? Okay"

Tenten sweatdropped as she watched Gaara answer his own question

"Now my questions. Who are **you** and what business do you have here?" Gaara asked leaning against the cold wall, jade eyes glaring into her Chocolate brown ones.

"I'm-"

BANG!

"Ah! Gaara she's awake! Why didn't you say so?"

Gaara who was standing just beside the **'once'** closed door was now squished against the wall, the door on one side of him while the wall was one the other. Why? His sister had decided to bang the door when he was just behind it!! Why was she in his room anyways?

"Gaara? Where are you?" Temari, Gaara's older sister, fumed out as she scanned around the room, eyes landing upon the awaken Tenten, "Ah! That brother of mine! He said he would look after you!"

Tenten just sweatdropped as she pointed a shaking finger towards the door which was now slowly closing, revealing a squished up, flat-as-a-pancake Gaara. Watching as the older girl, apparently 19 at age with blonde hair made into four ponytails (?) look at her with her blazing dark blue (?) eyes, she quickly addressed her in a polite manner, "Temari, you're brother, Gaara, is over there" Tenten stated, watching as the now squished up Gaara sway downwards towards the floor like a piece of paper does when it's dropped.

Temari just looked back towards where the door was, finding her brother there she grinned, "There you are Gaara! What happened to you?"

Gaara grumbled as he got back into his 3d form, standing back up upon his feet, "Don't we all just wonder?" he asked in a mocking voice, watching as Temari approach the **still** unknown girl, whispering something in her ear.

"Eek, what's up with him?"

Tenten just smiled politely, feeling as her breath tingled upon her skin, making her shiver slightly.

======

Gai entered the Fifth Hokage's office with one of his favorite 'good guy pose', shinning his superb white teeth towards the Hokage who seemed to have groaned slightly.

"You've called for us Hokage-sama?" Gai asked in his usual loud manner, smiling as he entered the room wit the unusually silent Lee, [Lee's becoming another Neji! This is bad, real bad]

"Yes, it's about Tenten" Tsuande stated slowly, hands clasped out in front of her, her chin resting upon it.

"Is something wrong with her Hokage-sama?" Lee asked as he recalled back the talk Tenten and he had nearly a week-ish ago.

"Well, apparently, I've sent her off to the Sand country"

"You WHAT?!" In unison, both the green beast and his former chibi green beast stood there, mouths hanging open, their already large eyes becoming even larger.

"The Fifth sent her off to the Sand Country" Shizune answered for Tsunade who seemed to be having an amused time, "For **various** reasons"

Tsunade caught onto the 'various' part and instantly looked towards Shizune who stood beside her, and sighed. [Sending Tenten off was a good idea wasn't it?] The Fifth questioned herself, watching as Shizune looked back at her with her intense eyes.

"Reasons, what reasons?" The chibi green beast (sorry for all those Lee fans out there) asked, suddenly becoming interested, "Why was Tenten sent off?"

"To become stronger" The Fifth replied, watching Shizune form the corner of her eye, "To become an ANBU"

[And to get away from Neji] Shizune thought, frowning, [To run away form the problem] She never did agree with Tsunade's way of thinking, but then, why did she help her? It was an order . . . in a way.

======

Neji coughed as he was finally able to drink down the **whole** pitcher of that brownie purplish liquid the nurse had given for him to drink, "Damn, what the heck was that thing?!" Neji chocked as he glared towards the smiling nurse.

"It seems like Hokage-sama's drink worked, you've gotten back you're voice Hyuuga-san"

The Byakugan master paused, blinking a few times before the information seemed to have registered in his mind. Deciding to test out his voice, he did so, "My voice . . .?"

The nurse just nodded as she smiled, yet once again. Picking up the tray, she headed out the door, "The Fifth will be visiting you sometime soon after her conference with your companions, just stay in bed for now and don't use your voice too much, you might lose it again"

Neji just smiled as he nodded as he watched the nurse exit out of his room. Shifting his head slightly, Neji looked up towards the ceiling, finally, maybe he'll be able to get some answers to where Tenten has gone or is.

[][][][][][][][][]

Hmmmm, after reading this chapter, I didn't find it that great . . . . I dunno. Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! The song that I placed in this chapter (1000 words) is a song from Final Fantasy X-2 and I think it had goes quite well for this story. If you want the song, I can give it to you, just please in your review, state your e-mail and I'll sent it to you.

Anyways, **Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review** . . . hmm . . . that sounded funny. Anyways, just **reviews please!**

_ ** Chibi Tenten**_


End file.
